Stay With Me
by Kanra-Kun
Summary: Just a little fluffy thing on how the events of Scott and Isaac ended up watching over Melissa in 3x07 Currents played out. More Scisaac centered though.


Stay With Me

A/N: There will much mushy lovey dovey in this, along with a teensy bit of Sterek ( although just a passing comment )

To say Scott was stressed would be an understatement; not only was he having to deal with Deucalion constantly being five steps ahead, he had the _rest _of Deucalion's Alpha Pack to worry about -no matter what Derek said, it _is_ his business dang it, and Derek's won't stop him from becoming involved- who seem to become an even bigger thorn in his side everytime he so much as even _thinks_ about them. -Especially concerning two twins who have become much to close to Danny and Lydia to be comfortable. Even being in the same _room_ is to close in his opinion- Derek was freaking out -no matter how much he glares and huffs, everyone was able to see he's freaking out-, the druid causing havok, attempting to figure out what the next set of sacrifices would be, and attempting to _stop_ said sacrifices.

So yeah. Scott was beyond stressed. Not to mention the newest development with the sacrifices being healers. Such as Doctors. Who work in hospitals. The same hospital that his mom currently works at. And could be considered a healer, especially after saving Danny's life.

Scott sometimes cursed being a werewolf, ok sometimes would be a bad word, more like all the time, yes all the time would be much more appropriate. But it did bring him closer to Allison, so that's always a bonus. Not to mention Stiles was thriving in the supernatural world, sometimes Scott thinks that Stiles fits in better then he does himself.

And of course it brought him to Isaac. Who was currently watching him with an odd expression on his face. A cross between worry and amusement.

"What?" Scott glanced over at the taller boy who had curled up on the floor some time ago. An odd habit that Scott -who was half asleep at the time- quickly discovered the first day Isaac stayed with them, by tripping over him.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what?"

"Well... it's just..." Isaac's eyes darted to the kitchen where Melissa was currently putting away the last of the dishes. Of course the boys had offered to clean up, even offered to make dinner themselves after what happened. But she simply shooed them away to go do whatever it was teen boys do. "You've been staring at her every since you guys got home..."

Isaac had, of course, been filled in on what happened and spent a good twenty minutes worrying over the two until they managed to assure him that they were both fine.

"It's just..." Scott sighed and turned his gaze -once again- on his mother. Saying quietly, "... We don't know who the next healer is..."

Isaac nodded understandingly, "And you're worried that Melissa might be the next sacrifice?"

Another odd quirk the McCalls quickly found out about their guest, was how _polite _he was. For the first solid week he called Melissa by . She of course told him to simply call her Melissa around the fourth day. The first two days Isaac was just another one of the werewolf boys that her son hung around with, who happened to find himself without a place to stay. When she learned that Isaac would possibly be staying with them longer than anticipated, she began to question his situation. So she began digging and found out that he just so happened to be one of the missing children. It didn't her long to put two and two together. And,when third day came around she began to pity the boy who happened to be tangled up in this mess, orphaned, and kicked out by the only person who knew his situation.

That also happened to be the same day that she began to watch Isaac closer, this boy had gone through so much and was still only in high school. And yet, he happened to be the sweetest, most polite boy she had ever met. And someone like that was definitely a good influence on her son.

So, in short, it only took three days for Melissa to approve of Isaac, and four days to notice the gazes her son, and his friend continued to send each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

And yet despite telling him to call her Melissa, he continued to call her by . At first she didn't understand, but soon she just assumed that it was his politeness, and in time it would go away. Sure enough, one week and a few days later she went from to Melissa.

She hadn't happened to be the only one who noticed Issac becoming more comfortable in their home, Scott was thrilled that he seemed to like it here, and took every chance to improve the place when Isaac was out.

But today he wasn't happy to hear Isaac calling his mother by her name, not when she could be next on the Healer To Die List.

Scott knows that he has a close relationship with her, and while it may not be a TV mother-son relationship, it worked for them. She gave him his space when he needed it, and let him do what he want most of the time, while still laying down rules and worrying over him. And what with his father out of the picture, she was the only parent he had, and that knowledge just happened to make the whole situation worse for one stressed out, teen, werewolf.

If there was just a way the he could make sure she was safe, it would at least put his mind at ease a litte. But there wasn't any possible way to guarantee she'd be safe without watching her twenty four seven.

Scott sat up abruptly, turning his attention on Isaac, "I got it! We're gonna watch over her!"

Isaac just blinked owlishly at him, and said very slowly as if speaking to a child, "And how are we going to do that if we have to go to school?"

Scott just waved his hand dismissively, "She'll be at work then, security's sure to be tightened. But if I can just watch her during the night then she's sure to be safe!"

And as luck would have it, Melissa chose that exact moment to come into the living room in order to shoo the boys off to bed, "You both have school tomorrow, so off with you" She kissed Scott's head, and ruffled Isaac's hair on her way to the stairs, "I'm serious you two! Go to bed!"

Isaac glanced at Scott, raising his eyebrows in silent question if he was actually going to listen to her. Scott simply just shook his head and headed upstairs, followed closely by Isaac.

"What are you doing?" Isaac usually slept in the guest bedroom, only once sleeping with Scott, a memorable night when the taller boy had woken Scott up from down the hall while having a nightmare. Scott refused to let him sleep by himself that night once he had gone to check on him and found Isaac shaking from head to toe.

Isaac shrugged and continued up the stairs, "You said you were going to watch over Melissa, I'm going to help."

"No, no you don't have to. You need sleep"

Isaac sent Scott a wry smile over his shoulder, "I've gone more than one night without sleep at Derek's, especially when Stiles was over" He shuddered and slipped into Scott's room, sitting on the bed.

"... Wait what? Derek and _Stiles_?!"

Isaac raised an eyebrow, scooting over as Scott sat next to him, "You really didn't see this coming?"

"... I guess it _has_ been there.. but I didn't think it'd actually happen.."

Isaac chuckled and nodded, "Believe me it happened, I heard way more than I needed to"

"Oh God! No! Isaac!" Ok, there were some things that Scott did _not_ need to know, Stiles' and Derek's sex life being one of them. Actually Stiles' sex life at all, when did Stiles even_ get_ a sex life? Ok definitely not going to continue this train of thought.

"Ah sorry... you think she's asleep yet?"

"Well... given everything that happened today, I'm sure she's exhausted."

Both standing up, they crept out of the room, Scott going ahead to poke his head into his mother's room. Nodding to Isaac, they both snuck into the room, Scott taking the chair and Isaac -once again- curling up on the floor, leaning his head on the side of her bed.

It wasn't exactly late at night, but late enough to be dark out. The moon filtered in through the blinds on the window, casting beams of soft white light across the room.

One such beam happened to be centered around Isaac's head, catching just the edge of his hair and his shoulder before being blocked by the rest of his body. But the bit that managed to touch him was enough.

Scott found himself watching Isaac, watching the glow of the light on his hair, making it look a soft golden hue, his face shrouded in the shadows, yet his eyes standing out in their brightness. Eyes that were currently staring right back at Scott.

Scott tore his gaze away at being caught red handed staring, yawning widely then whispering softly, "Thanks Isaac... for watching her with me..."

Isaac smiled in return, whispering back, "No problem Scott, I'm happy to help you and your mother after all your doing for me."

Scott caught himself staring again, this time not bothering to look away, simply watching his friend curled up on the floor like a huge puppy.

"You should probably get some sleep, you look exhausted."

Scott chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair, "I feel exhausted, but I can't fall asleep and have you stay up the whole night. It wouldn't be right."

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up in two hours, we'll take shifts sleeping."

Scott nodded, yawning again, and scooted down into a more comfortable position in the chair. He let his gaze fall on Isaac again, who was currently shifting into a more comfortable spot as well. He watched the tall boy whom he's began to become obssessed with, everything he does and everything he says just screams kindness -however contradictory that may sound-.

Scott knows he loved Allison, and knows that there's still something there, a spark of what they had, slowly growing, a spark that could be either extinguished or ignited. Both options based solely on the boy sitting in the floor right in front of him.

He'd felt it growing, that transition from friendship into something more, at first he hadn't even liked the other boy, but then he got to know him and realized _why _he took the bite. He was shocked that someone could be so sweet and kind, yet living in the world they do -both the werewolf side with all of it's violence and secrets and killing, and just the world in general-, and having gone through what his father did to him in the past. And it was that sweetness and kindness that had managed to survive despite everything, that drew Scott towards him, like a moth to a light.

And with every passing day, every conversation they had, and every moment they shared, Scott could feel the slow burning inside getting hotter and hotter. Scott wasn't an idiot -despite what Stiles says- he knew he was falling for Isaac, part of him should be terrified by the idea, and yet, he found that the only thing he felt toward this new development, was a sense of relief. That finally _something_ was going right, even if Isaac doesn't feel the same way -which Scott finds kind of hard to believe, yet he's still apprehensive about making a move _just _in case Isaac doesn't feel the same- Scott still feels a sense of relief that if he's going to fall for anyone, it's Isaac. He couldn't ask for anyone better, not even Allison who was fierce and strong. And what he and Allison had was different, it was a raging fire, consuming everything, every thought and every action. It was teen love.

Yet with Isaac... Isaac was different. It was a slow burning, like molten lava in his veins. Something that, didn't encompass his every waking though, but was always there in the back of his mind. And would creep up on him when he was dazing off, Scott would find himself thinking of Isaac at the oddest of times with a smile on his face. He could think with Isaac, he could focas on what he wanted and Isaac would always be there by his side. Even if he didn't understand what it was that Scott was doing, Isaac was loyal.

He was always there, that slow burning, the quiet presence, the thought in the back of his mind. Scott knew, Isaac would never leave him, he would always be there to follow Scott into the next dangerous situation they find themselves in, and he would always be in Scott's head and his heart.

And as Scott had grown, his feelings for Isaac had grown, and slowly, very slowly, Isaac became his anchor. Scott isn't sure how it happened, it used to be Allison that was his anchor, but now it was Isaac.

Isaac who's going to stay by his side no matter what, and who looked abosolutely amazing in the moonlight.

And with that thought in his head, and the sight of Isaac in the pale moonlight, Scott drifted off to sleep. A smile on his face.

A/N: Apologies for the insane amount of mushy lovey dovey! Thank you for reading!


End file.
